Love is Blind
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: Dramione; Draco and Hermione hate echother, there enemys...right? Maybe not. When Draco's having a hard time who's there to comfort him? You guessed it Hermione, Maybe all the 'hate' was just a cover up? Read and found out! R
1. Love, Hate?

** A/N: Hey :D just talking a break from my Naruto fanfic (Writes block ) but I'll get back to it ASAP. So I'm trying my hand at a Harry Potter fanfic xD Sorry if some characters are a little OOC it's just something that popped into my head one day xD I tried to keep all of them in character after all its my first harry potter fanfic so please don't be too harsh Also when you review this please don't be harsh about my spelling because I am dyslexic xD Enjoy! **

*** = Flashback  
_This writing = _Thoughts

-

Draco crawled slowly down the long hallway of his house.  
Thoughts flew threw his head as he lifted one foot slowly after another.  
He was walking painfully slow.  
Mostly because he was facing up to something he tried to push away for some time. Hoping it would just disappear.  
He reached a rather large room.  
His father was standing peering in at the fireplace.  
Draco approached his father.  
He took a deep breath.

"Father." He spoke.  
His father turned in his direction.

"T-there's something I wish to speak to you about" He continued.  
Lucius noticed a difference in Draco. Something he had never seen before.

"Go on?" He urged his son to continue talking.

"I-" He began to speak but his words fell short.

"_C'mon it's now or never!" _Draco reminded himself.

***  
Draco hurried into the old Hogwarts bathrooms; they were empty as they became inadequate quite some years ago.  
He roughly pulled his school jumper off over his head.  
He ran the tap and splashed water on his face.  
He was overheating.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror.  
He looked exhausted.  
He _was _exhausted.  
After all he never asked for this, to be a DeathEater, to work for Voldemort. It was merely peer pressure, Scratch that _Parental _pressure.  
Yes, He was spoiled as a child but he never really had his Fathers approval, that's all a boy ever wants from their father isn't it?  
Draco never felt fully accepted by his father.  
Doing whatever he told him to do seemed to bring him close enough to almost be recognised as a powerful and skilled wizard.  
No. not anymore.  
He was done trying to please his father by making himself in turn unhappy.

***

"I don't want to be a DeathEater anymore!" Draco spat out.  
Well he had to say it somehow?  
There was a dangerous silence across the room.

"What…?" Lucius broke the silence.

"Y-you heard me" Draco replied. He regretted this instantly after he said it.

"Don't be so foolish, Draco." Lucius said slowly anger ripe in his voice.  
Draco could feel it; he was walking on thin ice.

"I-I'm not being foolish Father, I me-"

"Draco that's enough"

"Father Listen to me!" Draco demanded.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH" Lucius shouted as he turned around sharply and belted Draco in the eye.  
He fell to the floor with the force.  
Lucius stalled. He wasn't planning on hitting his son; his anger got the better of him.

"We are done talking about this" Lucius said emotionlessly and left the room.

Draco covered his eye with his hand.  
He inhaled slowly in pain.  
Now he remembered why he avoided this subject.

-  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, Talking about usual things. They were all laughing and having a good time.  
Suddenly Draco came storming down the hallway.  
All other students seemed to clear out of his way.  
Except Ron, he was so caught up in the trio's conversation he failed to see Draco.  
Draco pushed Ron out of the way.  
As he did so Hermione caught a fairly good glimpse of his black eye.

"MOVE WEASLEY." He barked at the other boy. More aggressive than usual.

"Whoa" Harry said as Draco walked away.

"Malfoy" Ron muttered with pure distain in his voice.

"He seems more aggressive than usual" Harry said while raising his eyebrows.

"He had a black eye" Hermione pointed out sounding mildly concerned.

"Huh, I wonder why" Harry questioned.

"Probably just fell down the stairs or something" Ron joked.  
Harry snickered.  
Hermione left out and amused chuckle at Ron.  
They began to walk again but Hermione couldn't stop herself from looking back in Draco's direction.

-  
All the students took their seats in the Hogwarts classroom waiting for the Potion's class to commence.  
Hermione sat in her designated seat which was across from Draco's seat.  
She couldn't help curiosity tugging at her; she had to look at his black eye again.  
She discreetly peered over at him, although she couldn't see it, it was on his right side.  
She swiftly looked in her direction.

_"Oh, Crap!"_ Hermione jerked back in her seat.  
He just turned and faced forward again.  
This surprised Hermione, Where were his usual smart comments and cocky attitude.  
Even when the class commenced he didn't open his mouth during it. Usually he would constantly talk during class or interrupt the class with his cocky smart ass comments.  
What was different?

"Alright, Now time to put it to the test, I will sort you into pairs to avoid chit-chat and distractions" Snape said as he began to arrange the students in two's  
until eventually they were left with only a few students without partners.  
Hermione gazed around the classroom at who was left.  
There was Draco, Luna Lovegood and Gregory Goyle.

"Oh good god" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"_PleasePlease__**PLEASE **__pair me with Luna" _Hermione prayed in her mind.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy,  
Luna Lovegood and Gregory Goyle"

Hermione and Draco both sighed aloud at the same time.

"Enjoy…" Snape said in monotone.  
Hermione walked over to Draco's table where all the apparatus for the potion were set up.  
There was a silence.

"Don't mess up, Granger." Draco said typically, breaking the silence.

"Shut it Draco" Hermione snapped back.  
Draco smiled sheepishly.  
Hermione careful began to poor the solution into a test tube.  
She looked up at Draco's eyes once again while she was distracted a bit of the solution dropped onto her hand.

"Ow" Hermione said as she shook her hand.

"Told you not to mess up" Draco said arrogantly.

"Shut up!" Hermione sighed, she couldn't think of a better comeback because of the burn on her hand.  
He handed her a tissue.  
She looked up at him again and took it.

"Thanks" She mumbled, barely audible.  
She peered up at him once more.

"What are you staring Granger?" He said defensively as he turned his bruised eye away.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked.

"Mind your own business!" He retorted.  
Hermione looked away.

"_I guess he's right, it isn't any of my—" _Hermione's thoughts we're cut off by speech

"I-I got involved in something I shouldn't have, that all." Draco said still pretty vague and antisocial.

"Give me that" He grabbed the test tubes and pored the rest of the solution in.  
as he did Hermione stared at his eye some more.

"_What did he mean by that? I thought maybe it was an accident he caused but...did somebody hit him?  
I mean he had it coming and I hate him so it's ok...but, why do I have this sensation of...feeling bad for him?"_

He handed it over to her again.  
She cautiously took it from his hands.

"_One things for sure whatever happened it wasn't just his eye that was bruised he's acting different and his arm looks like its being supported on the table"_

Hermione decided to investigate.

"Why so quiet Draco?" She said with a cocky smile as she poured the mixture into the cauldron.  
Draco tutted but didn't answer he began to stir the position harshly.

"You're doing it wrong" Hermione said with a hint of a giggle.  
She reached out to help him and touched his hand.  
Draco whipped his hand away.

"You do it then." He replied confidently.

"Look, I was trying to be nice here" Hermione replied as the cauldron bubbled.

"Oh ha-ha, since when?" Draco sneered.

"Since you—"She said as looked towards his eye and moderately injured arm, but didn't finish her sentence but Draco knew anyway.  
He sighed.

"It's not your concern" He said sound irritated.  
Hermione sighed angrily.

"You're psychotic" Hermione added.  
Draco turned to Hermione and was about to say a quick comment when.  
BOOM.  
Black smoke filled the room.  
Draco and Hermione started violently coughing.

"Alright everyone out of the classroom" Snape said angrily.  
Draco started to move and noticed Hermione wasn't fallowing.  
He stopped and looked back at her; although he could hardly make her out from all the smoke he could still hear her coughing.  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed her sleeve.  
She was mildly alarmed but she couldn't find her own way as she couldn't see, so she let whoever led her out take control.  
Draco pulled her along and out into the hallway.

Once they got out Draco let go of her sleeve immediately and made his way over to Snape.

"Are you alright Granger?" He asked her.  
She coughed and opened her eyes slowly

"Y-yes" She answered.

"Malfoy?"

"I'm Fine."  
Hermione looked over at the almost untouched Draco.  
She scowled.

"_Guess I was wrong, same old Draco, leaving me in there to die" _Hermione though to herself.  
Draco noticed her evil looks and strolled confidently past her.

Little did she know who really guided her out of the room...

-  
END CHAPTER 1

Whew ^^ I hope that was good! xD I originally intended for this to be a once-shot but it was getting too long O.o so I'm hoping for it to be at most 3 chapters? Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Taking Chances

Hermione walked angrily down the hallways of Hogwarts.  
Ron and Harry stopped her.

"Whoa there Hermione" Harry said as he put his arms out to stop her.  
She stopped and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as him and Ron stared at her.

"She a little annoyed, that's all" Hermione said trying to brush off her temper.

"At what?" Ron wondered, hoping it wasn't him

"I was in positions class and I got paired with Draco" Hermione begun.  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks as she talked.

"And the position we were mixing exploded and there was smoke everywhere!" She continued

"_Unusual that Hermione would lose concentration enough for a position to explode..." _Harry thought to himself.

"And Draco just walked out of the classroom and left me there! If Luna didn't help me out I could have died!" Hermione said overdramatically.

"That asshole! Let me at him!" Ron said rather comically.  
Harry rolled his eyes.

"Does this shock you Hermione? Draco's always been an asshole" Harry said with a little chuckle.

"There he is!" Ron said as Draco walked down the hall.  
Draco stormed down the hallway once more.

"Still in his happy mood I see" Harry said sarcastically.  
Ron moved over to Draco as he approached.

"Hey!" He called to Draco.

Draco gave Ron a withering look.  
"Get out of my way Weasley"  
Ron moved slightly as Draco slid past.

Hermione threw a look at Ron.

"Let me at him?" She said mocking Ron.  
"What?" Ron said back in a sheepish tone.  
Hermione sighed and fallowed far behind Draco.

"You really don't care about anyone but yourself do you?" She said to him once she finally caught up.

"No not really" He replied without even making eye-contact with Hermione.  
Hermione Groaned.

"Why do you bother talking to me?" Draco questioned while looking ahead.

"Cos you look like a loner without Crab and Goyle" Hermione hissed back.

"Did I ask for your pity?" Draco replied sharply.

"_Normal_ people sympathise with others when they are sad or lonely" Hermione retorted.

"I _like _to be alone" Draco stated but he wasn't r_eally _sure he meant it.

"That's a lie! Nobody reall-"

"Christ, if I'd have known you'd be this annoying I would have left you in the room to die!" Draco blurted out in frustration.  
Hermione stopped walking.

"What?" She asked.  
Draco stopped walking.  
He sighed and clenched the bridge of his nose.

"What did you say?" Hermione repeated.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." He said hoping she would forget and move on.

"You saved me in that room...?" She asked almost sounding upset.  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.  
Hermione knew that meant yes.  
Hermione looked towards the ground.  
There was a short silence.  
She looked at Draco once again.

"Thank you" She said delicately.  
"Don't mention it" Draco said emotionlessly and continued to walk down the hallway.

"_Maybe he isn't the guy I thought of he was..." _Hermione thought as she stood watching him leave.  
She turned and walked back the other direction.  
Just as Draco turned the corner he threw a quick glance and Hermione again.

"Well done Draco, Fucking great job!" He argued aloud with himself as he continued down the hallway.

The Gryffindor trio were sat in the mine hall for lunch.  
All the other students were taking seats on the different clicks of the Hogwarts houses.  
Draco walked into the large hall and headed down towards the 'Slytherin Table'  
He sat in his seat.  
Suddenly He and Hermione made direct eye contact.  
Draco quickly looked away.

"I seriously wonder what Draco did to get such a big bruise on his eye" Ron said trying to hold back his laughter.

"He didn't do it" Hermione corrected.  
Ron scrunched his face.

"Daddy probably got the mads" Ron joked again.  
Harry almost chocked on his food.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Malfoys dad?" Ron repeated.

"Does he...?" Hermione started.

"Well nobody knows for sure!" Harry butted in while throwing a look at Ron.

"But we've heard he has a pretty bad temper" Harry continued.

"And it aint the first time Malfoys had a shiner, if you haven't noticed"  
Hermione was surprised by how this news...made her feel sad?  
Why should she care, was he not always mean to her?  
Certainly whatever was happening lately has definitely caused a change in him.  
She looked over at him again.  
Sitting at the 'Slytherin table' yet almost isolated from others, this was most definitely not like him.  
He didn't look happy at all.  
He looked almost sad.  
Not his usual over-confident cocky bravado.  
This made Hermione feel sad. Strangely.

Suddenly Draco got up out off of his seat and walked quickly out of the hall. His eye clanged closed.  
Hermione noticed this as he walked out.  
She stood up.

"I need to go to the girl's room I'll be back" She said with a smile.  
Ron and Harry smiled back and continued to eat their lunch.  
Hermione rushed out of the room and peered round the corner.  
Draco was just turning the corner down the hall.  
Hermione followed him.

Eventually he made it to the bathroom.  
The abandoned one.  
He walked up to the mirror and inspected his black eye.  
It was throbbing and quite painful.  
He splashed water on his face and covered his eye with his hand.  
He growled in pain.  
Hermione approached at the door.

"I can fix that" She said.  
He spun around to face Hermione at the door to the bathrooms.

"What are you doing here?" He replied.  
She walked closer to him.  
She cupped his chin with her hand.  
Draco Clenched his eyes closed but did not move.  
She flicked her want and tapped it on his eye;  
and with that, the bruise began to vanish before their eyes.

Draco was amazed as he watched it disappear in the mirror.

"Now for your arm!" Hermione stated.

"How did you—" Draco questioned as Hermione flicked her wand at his arm.

"Done!" She said shyly.

"Thanks" Draco said awkwardly.  
"...Do you think we got off on the wrong foot all those years ago?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Maybe—" he began.  
He started to walk backwards out the door.

"N-no we didn't" He corrected himself as he quickly left the bathroom.  
Hermione sighed.

-  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the dorms when they passed Draco _again_.  
It seemed they kept running into either.  
Draco looked awkwardly at Hermione, He raised his hand to wave but then realised what he was doing and placed his hand at the back of his head instead.  
Hermione looked at him, looked away, looked back and then looked away again.  
Ron and Harry would have seen this usual incident if they weren't too busy staring at Draco un-black eye.

"How the bloody hell?" Ron asked.

"Draco's bruise is gone?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe he used magic to get rid of it" Hermione stated.

"He's not the type to be good at healing magic, plus that's a pretty hard spell not many people could master it" Harry informed.  
Hermione prayed they wouldn't figure out the answer quite obviously staring them in the face.  
She could see Harry's brain ticking.

"Whatever it is, he definitely up to no good!" Ron said unknowing breaking the tension.

"Hehe as usual!" Hermione joked, avoiding the subject.

-  
END CHAPTER 2.

Sorry if that was a rush/bad ending for the chapter o.o to many idea's to squeeze into this chapter XD


	3. Got to Love You

Hermione was walking down the hall and noticed Harry in his Quidditch gear with his team.

"Oh Harry, are you practising for a game?" Hermione chirped.

"Yeah, we've been practising all week for it, Gryffindor is tomorrow" Harry answered.

"Hmm first I've heard of it" Hermione answered.

"There were billboards all week!" Harry chuckled.

"Oh I see!" Hermione laughed back.

"Well I better be getting to the library, Have fun!" She said as she walked away, Harry waved goodbye.  
On her way to study hall she did, in fact, pass a billboard with the Quidditch teams on it.

It read:

**" Friday 4:00pm Slytherin vs Ravenclaw**

Saturday 4:00pm Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff "

Hermione wondered...No that's crazy thoughts.  
Or maybe not...?  
Could she go to the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw match? What's stopping her?

"_Haha no way, I would never" _She thought shaking her head.

"_I mean I hate him why would I?" _She couldn't help a feeling in her stomach when she said she 'hated him'; she did still hate him...right?  
She shook her head once again and carried on down the hallway.  
She approached the yard she had to cross to get to the library.  
To her surprise there was Draco and his Quidditch team.  
They were also practising for their match.  
Hermione could help but star at him in his uniform.  
He appeared to be attempting to catch the Snitch.

She giggled as he fell off his broom yet caught the snitch in both hands. Luckily he wasn't up height enough to be injured.  
She continued to walk towards the library.  
She looked at the clock on the wall it was 2:36pm  
She _COULD _still make it to the match, it doesn't start till 4.00.  
Hermione had a grind painted across her face.

Draco took a deep breath.  
As he began to walk out he could here cheers.  
Cheers from all the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's attending this match.  
He and his team made it on to the pitch and got into their places.  
Directly across from them were Ravenclaw, ready to play their best.  
The Quaffle ball was thrown into the air and the game commenced.

Draco as the seeker, it was his job to find the golden snitch.  
Which was much easier said than done.  
Suddenly the golden snitch appeared in front of his eyes.

"_Gotcha!" _Draco thought to himself.  
It sped away and he flew after it.

Hermione made her way to the front of the Slytherin seating area.  
She had a long plain black jacket to hide her Gryffindor uniform and a hat covering most of her hair, also because it was a cold day.  
She looked onto the pitch and realised that Draco had already spotted the golden snitch and was chasing it.

He inched closer and closer to the snitch but it simply wasn't enough. He cautiously stood up on his broom he leaned carefully over to the snitch.  
It would have worked to it something distracting hadn't caught his eye. Or _someone _distracting.  
He caught site of Hermione standing in the seating area and couldn't help but look.  
Upon doing so he was blindsided by the Bludger, which ripped into his broomstick and tore it apart.  
As he fell forward he reached out for the snitch missing it by an inch.  
He fell from a frightening height.

Hermione gasped as it happened before her eyes.  
She couldn't help but worry as she turned and ran down the stairs of the seating area and onto the pitch.  
Just in time to see Draco sprawled on the ground.  
She ran closer and kneeled down beside him, his team surrounded him as they called a time-out.

"He doesn't look so good, take him to the hospital!" The Slytherin team leader said.

-  
Draco flickered his eyes open, his vision was blurred.

He saw a figure sitting next to his bed.  
"Draco?" It was a feminine voice.

His vision began to sharpen.  
To his surprise, it was Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" He asked disorientated.

"I felt bad, it was kind of my fault you fell" Hermione said strangely out of character.

"I DIDN'T FALL, I was caught off guard." Draco set her straight.  
Hermione tried to hold back the laughter.

"My broom is ruined now isn't it?" He asked with his eyes clenched shut as he prepared to hear the worst.

"Yeah..." she said reluctantly.

"But we did win didn't we?" Draco said hopefully.  
Hermione shook her head.

"Awwh" Draco moaned as he put his head back on the pillow again.  
There was a distinct silence.

"...Why did you come to my match?" Draco suddenly realised.  
Hermione didn't know how to answer.

"I like Quidditch" She lied.  
Surprisingly, Draco felt sort of disappointed.  
She stood up from his bedside.

"Well, I have to go to class, Get better soon" She said politely and left.  
Draco watched her leave.  
Once she left he turned over in his bed and thought to himself.  
Suddenly he set up in his bed and placed his feet on the floor.  
He flinched in pain.

"There's no way I'm staying here" He said to himself as he limped out of the hospital.

-  
He walked down the hallway carrying a heavy load of books.  
All the students rushed to their classes.  
Draco felt a sharp pain shoot up his back and he dropped his books.  
He sighed angrily.  
"_Really did a number on myself didn't I" _Draco thought irritated by this fact.

Suddenly a pair of hands picked up the books.  
It was Hermione. _Again._

"We really do keep running into each other don't we" Draco said as he took his books back.

"Why are you making life harder for yourself?" Hermione asked.  
Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Checking yourself out of hospital" she continued sternly.  
Draco rolled his eyes and walk past Hermione.  
She scowled as she watched Draco walk down the hall.

-  
Draco limped into study hall, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible. It failed.  
He was quickly met by hundreds of staring eyes.  
It wasn't like him to feel threatened by this, so he shook it off and put on his usual scowl and walked arrogantly down to his seat.  
Hermione and Draco's eyes both met before he turned his back to sit on his seat.

Ron turned around and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Draco turned to face the boy with an un-amused expression painted across his face.

"I heard you got pummelled in the Quidditch match this morning?  
And had to be checked into hospital for a concussion" He said with a snicker as he turned back in his seat.

Then, something in Draco snapped.  
Even he wasn't sure if it was anger just bubbling up inside him or how he hasn't been himself lately, either way he couldn't control it.  
He hopped up out of his seat and grabbed Ron by the collar of his uniform.  
All the students in the room turned around in shock.

"You wanna start something Weasely?" He hissed.  
Hermione and Harry jumped out of their seats.

"Draco!" Hermione called out, quite out of character.  
Harry pulling Draco away from Ron stopped and looked at Hermione, as well as Ron who turned to look at her.  
Hermione realised what she had done and folded her arms awkwardly.  
Draco growled angrily at Ron and turned towards the door and stormed out of the study hall.  
Hermione sat down and buried her face in her hands.

-  
Hermione sat on the little steps that lead to the little garden between halls she looked a little distressed.  
She was alone.  
Draco slowly approached her and sat gently down next to her.  
She had her arms folded and resting on her legs.  
She tilted her head slightly in his direction when he sat down.  
Draco smiled softly. This was quite out of character.  
Hermione put her head down and giggled and smiled warmly.

There was a particular reason that Draco did this.  
He simply couldn't fight it anymore, he didn't hate Hermione he actually _liked _her.

They didn't really talk; they just sat, enjoying each other's company

-  
END CHAPTER 3

I hope to end it with the next chapter 'cause I'm kind of pushing the envelope here xD


End file.
